Baby It's Cold Outside
by KirklandHummelBonnefoyAnderson
Summary: Kurt stays over at Blaine's despite Burt wanting him home by ten, and they decide to blame it on the snow. Klaine. Rated T for suggested Klex.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend, bundled up against the cold, his breath becoming misty as it left his lips. His nose and cheeks were red, and he was shivering a bit, but he didn't seem to care. Not when he had a styrofoam cup of hot chocolate in one hand and Blaine's hand in the other. He wanted so badly to kiss those rosy red cheeks, to wrap Kurt in his arms and keep him warm. But he refrained, because Burt Hummel was just inside the Starbucks across the street with Carol and watching them like a hawk.

Kurt looked over at him and smiled, filling Blaine with warm despite the numbness in his gloveless fingertips. "Think we should ditch them?" he suggested, his light blue eyes filled with mischeif. Blaine laughed, slipping his hand into the small, warm space between Kurt's cardigan and his coat.

"He'd_kill_ me, Kurt," Blaine replied with a light laugh, slipping an arm around his shoulders and recieving a glare from his father across the street. He was almost tempted to stick his tongue out, but that would mean a slap from Kurt and god-knows-what from Mr. Hummel. He snuggled closer to his boyfriend, pecking his cheek softly and sending him into a fit of giggles after seeing the look his father gave them.

"He'll be_fine_ with it," Kurt teased, standing and pulling Blaine up with him. He led him across the street, chattering away as he did. "We can go to Dalton. The library. It's a public place, right?" He laughed, and Blaine felt his heart fluttering in his chest at the sound.

"Alright, alright," he agreed as the entered the store, walking over to Burt and Carol. "I guess if your dad says it's okay..."

"If I say what's okay?" Burt demanded, rising from his seat and facing Blaine with his arms crossed over his chest. Damn the height difference...

Blaine cleared throat and straightened up a bit, to no avail, meeting Burt Hummel's gaze firmly enough to make conversation (but not so much to seem disrespectful).

"Mr. Hummel, I was going to ask if Kurt could come over," he said, biting his lip and trying not to let his nerves show. "To the library at Dalton. To study."

Burt narrowed his eyes, glancing back at Carol and letting out a sigh. "Have him home by ten," he mumbled, sitting back down and lacing his fingers with his fiance's. "And no... ehem... funny business."

"And if there does happen to be any, quote-on-quote, 'funny business,' make sure you use protection, 'kay?"

Burt shot a half-hearted glare at Carol, who burst in to laughter with Kurt. Blaine could feel his cheeks turning bright red and gave a small nod in agreement, managing a small "Thank you, Mr. Hummel!" before letting Kurt take his hand and drag him down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

They were curled up on the sofa in the Dalton Academy library, wrapped around each other in a tangled mass of arms in legs. Kurt hummed softly, running his free hand along Blaine's jaw to cup his cheek, pulling him close and leaning their foreheads together. Blaine was lost in the moment, lost in the feel of Kurt's soft, soft hair, lost in the faint flowery smell of whatever product he used in it. Kurt was lost, too, in Blaine's eyes and his deep, masculine voice, but maybe not quite as lost as Blaine was, because a few minutes later he'd shot up, his eyes widened. Blaine whined a bit, but was quickly silenced by the look in Kurt's eyes.

"_Crap_, Blaine, what time is it?" he asked, his gaze a bit frantic. Blaine pulled out his watch, squeezing Kurt's fingers gently.

"It's nine thirty, why- Oh _shit_," he hissed in realization as Kurt stood and hurried around to gather his things. Blaine ran to the window where he'd tossed his shoes, pulling them on quickly and glancing out the window, his jaw dropping at the sight. "Kurt?"

"Crap, crap, _crap_," Kurt was mumbling hurrying around the room in an attempt to gether his books. "My dad's gonna _kill_ me when I get ho-"

"_Kurt_," Blaine repeated, pulling the curtains apart and looking out at the courtyard. "Look."

Kurt made his way over to him, peering over his shoulder and out the window. His jaw dropped, and he squeezed Blaine's arm gently.

"Oh my god."

"I _know_, right?" Blaine replied, a grin spreading across his face. "It's so _pretty_."

"How am I going to get _home?"_ Kurt mumbled, sighing heavily. "Dammit, dammit, dammit..."

Blaine turned to him with a warm smile on his face. "This is _great_!" he replied, taking Kurt's hands in his and spinning him around the room. "It's like, three feet deep out there! You can stay in my dorm with me tonight!"

Kurt wanted to say something like how his dad would have both of their heads for this, snow or no snow, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. So he just moved closer, resting a hand on his shoulder and taking his other hand in his, letting the younger boy dance him across the room while he nestled his head against his chest.

"I'll have to call my dad."

"He'll understand."

"You dork."

"I love you too."

They stayed like that for a while before gathering their things and heading off to Blaine's dormitory. Kurt sent a quick text to his father explaining the situation to him, reassuring him that, yes, they would be fully clothed the entire time and that, no, they would not be partaking in any of the "funny business" mentioned earlier.

Which, of course, was somewhat of a lie.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt grunted softly and curled up against Blaine's chest, his breath falling in soft pants against the other boy's bare skin. Blaine took his face in his hands, which were calloused from years of practicing the guitar, tilting his face up so that their eyes could meet.

"You're amazing," he breathed against his lips, letting them brush together softly. Kurt laughed lightly and slipped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him closer and bumping their foreheads together affectionately.

"My dad's going to have a canary."

"Your dad's probably loading up his shotgun right about now."

Kurt laughed and set his head in the curve of Blaine's neck, running his fingers over his chest with a soft smile. "At least we used protection," he joked, wrapping a leg around Blaine's waist and pulling him closer. Blaine chuckled softly, brushing aside a few stray strands of his boyfriend's hair and touching his lips to his forehead softly.

"Your dad's still gonna kill me."

Kurt laughed. "I won't let him hurt you, princess," he reassured him, hugging him tightly. Blaine pouted.

"Princess?"

Kurt giggled and kissed his nose. "Princess," he replied, his fit of giggles only worsening with Blaine's pout. "You know, like the ones on Adventure Time? You could be Princess of Bowties or something."

Blaine rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to him, burying his face in the older boy's chest. Kurt's expression softened as he watched him, gazing down at him fondly, running his fingers through the curls that were now free of their hair gel. He tilted his head to kiss the other's ear, his lips brushing against it as he whispered teasingly.

"Want to do it again?"

Blaine looked up at him with suddenly bright eyes, pulling Kurt closer by the waist and touching his lips to his Adam's apple softly. "I thought you'd never ask."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt's dad did, in fact, had _quite_ the canary. Especially since he'd driven all the way to Dalton the next morning only to burst in on the pair of sleepy lovers, their lack of clothes making it painfully obvious that they'd partaken in _much_ more than the "funny business" he'd been worried about. It was all that Kurt and Carol could do to keep him from chasing Blaine down the hallways with a broomstick, and telling him that it hadn't been their first time hadn't been as reassuring as they'd thought it would be. They'd managed to calm him down, of course, at least enough to have an adult conversation about it. However, he still never looked at Blaine quite the same way again.

Later in the day they all went out to investigate the results of the previous night's storm. Blaine practically squealed with glee when he saw the snow that covered the Dalton courtyard, plowing through it like an excited puppy. Kurt followed him, walking in the footprints he'd made in an attempt to keep his boots clean. Burt watched them more intently than ever, his arms crossed over his chest, his gaze softening nonetheless with Carol at his side and the sight of his happy son before him.

Kurt and Blaine chased each other throughout the courtyard, Blaine finally catching his boyfriend around the waist and gently tossing him into a snowdrift, receiving a squeal-like noise from Kurt that sent Blaine into a fit of laughter, and a huff from Burt that quickly silenced him. Kurt reached up and grabbed him by the front of his coat, pulling him into the snow with him, touching their noses together and kissing away the flakes that had gathered on his eyelids.

"Don't worry about my dad, okay?" Kurt murmured, his gloved hand cupping Blaine's cheek softly. "He's harmless, I promise. You make me the happiest person in the world, Blaine, and he knows it. So don't worry."

Blaine nodded and sat up, stretching his arms above his head and letting Kurt rest his head in his lap. He smoothed back the older boy's hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead softly.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine murmured, leaning down so their faces were almost touching. Kurt rolled over, sitting up and taking Blaine's face in his hands.

"I love you too," he murmured, their lips brushing. "Even if you are the biggest dork in the world."

Their lips came together, their arms slipping around each other as they kissed. Right on the mouth, right in front of Kurt's dad, without a single care in the world. When they finally pulled away, Kurt was panting for air, and Blaine was dizzy with the sweet taste of his boyfriend's lips.

"I'd kiss you forever if I wouldn't suffocate trying," Blaine mumbled, tucking some escaped strands of hair behind Kurt's ear. Kurt laughed and kissed his forehead, scooping up some snow and sprinkling it over his head so that it became stuck in his hair.

"What do you think about having sex in the snow?" he asked, his eyes holding the same mischief they had the day before. Blaine chuckled and took his hands in his.

"Hot, but.. your dad's watching."

"Yeah... and the cold... Maybe something a bit more... mild?"

"Mild. Yeah. Although I doubt anything could be mild with you~"

Kurt tackled him against the ground, their lips meeting as they began what would've been their best make-out session yet if Burt hadn't come over and kicked snow over the both of them, demanding (teasingly, of course) that they get a room.

He hugged them both anyways.


End file.
